thegetalonggangfandomcom-20200213-history
Noon 16 Teletubbies Titles
Kevin wants to do 16 Teletubbies titles in June 1 and 2 2019 there in the School Wiki category page will be "Category: Ragdoll BBC Teletubbies Tape Streets Raffi Octopus's Garden 16 Teletubbies Titles Monday PBS Kids Version". Including were "Arthur Titles For Rabbits" on January 5 1997, "Boot Tubby" on March 8 1997, "Court Running Tubby" on March 15 1997, "Dunk Tour Funny Day" on April 12 1997, "Eat, Drink And Use Music Tubby" on May 17 1997, "Friends Of The Animals" on June 14 1997, "Good Friends Tubby" on June 17 1997, "Hearing Bells And Color" on June 28 1997, "I'd Like To Be From Exercise" on July 13 1997, "Join The Tubby Pals" on July 20 1997, "King To Young Tubby" on August 9 1997, "Long Tubby MacDonaldland's Magical Radio Raffi Octopus's Garden" on August 16 1997, "Meet The Special Tubby" on August 23 1997, "Note To Grande Blue" on August 24 1997, "Other Tubby Fun" on September 27 1997, and "Partial Tubby Cook Tots Playgrounds Cyberchase Pirate Video: To Tubby All The Right Angles With John" on October 4 1997. "Octopus's Garden" track 4 of 16 from the 1985 album there on January 1 1985 which is the One Light One Sun album. Simply it's a Beatles classic from the fun "Abbey Road" from 1969, the Raffi version of the classic. Simply Rolf Saxon was the narrator he narrates fun Teletubbies segments from the episodes for it. Monday there will be the PBS Kids version of the HBO premieres with family and friends. So every time when Voice Trumpet rises up he or she would like to listen to Voice Trumpet read while Voice Trumpet reads descriptions. To that, 2 previews in the beginning then the Teletubbies tape begins. Then at the end was the special Raffi Octopus's Garden Message voiceover by Fireman Duck which goes: Kids Can Listen To Simply Raffi Octopus's Garden Track 4 Of 16 From The One Light One Sun Album First Released On January 1 1985, This Cool Beatles Classic Which Is The Raffi Version Of That Beatles Classic From The Ever Popular Beatles Favorite Abbey Road. Funding outro, PBS logo (1993-2002), and the Sesame Street Sing Along 2004 DVD Message voice-over with Tiptie, then at the end with Tina. Kids Can Purchase The Sesame Street 2004 DVD "Sing Along". "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt" With The Cast, "Stand Up And Pinch Your Nose" With Gordon, David And Maria, "Sing After Me" With Madeline Kahn And Grover, "The Alphabet Song" With The Cast, "We All Sing With The Same Voice" With Cast Intro And Outro, "Cheer Up" With Sully And Big Bird, "Sing" With Olivia While Linda Signs It, "Old MacDonald" With The Cast, "Rubber Duckie" With Ernie, "Doin' The Pigeon" With Bert, And Of Course, "What's The Name Of That Song" With The Cast, Along With Farley, The Anything Muppet Girl, Luis, Susan, 2 Honkers, Oscar, And The 2-Headed Monster. Here's The Fun Message From Tina. Everybody Loves Barney, And Now You Can Have Your Very Own Toy Barney, To Lend A Thing Clem And Find Out How. Then four previews in the end like 2 CD-Rom demos with Kaitlin in voice-over simply like "Elmo's Preschool" Deluxe with the instrumental version of "I Wish There Was School Everyday" from Barney Goes To School on August 1 1990 sung by Tina, and "The Babysitters Club Clubhouse Activity Center" while the instrumental piano version of The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh theme song, then the Spot VHS preview and the Sing-along Songs 1993 Promo. The opening to each Teletubbies title. # Sesame Street Video And Audio Preview (1997-2000) # Sesame Street CDs And Cassettes Preview (1998-2000) # Sony Wonder FBI Warning Screen (1995-2006) # Sony Wonder Logo (1995-2006) # CTW Logo (1997-2000) # Teletubbies 1998 Funding # Teletubbies Intro (for each tape) # Title Card Do closing for each Teletubbies title. # Tubby Bye-Bye/End Credits/Copyright Screen (for each title) # Raffi Octopus's Garden Message (track 4 of 16 from One Light One Sun) # Teletubbies 1998 Funding # PBS Logo (1993-2002) # Sesame Street Sing Along 2004 DVD Message (With Tiptie In Voice-Over, Special Message From Tina) # Thanks For Helping Screen # Elmo's Preschool Deluxe Preview (voiceover by Kaitiin) # The Babysitters Club Clubhouse Activity Center Preview (voiceover by Kaitlin) # Spot VHS Preview (voiceover by Brian Cummings) # Sing-along Songs 1993 Promo Category:The Get Along Gang